The Friendly Skeleton In The Closet
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Chelsea hears something in her closet, it scares her, but it turns out it's just an old friend that came by for a visit. Tickles and family fluff included! My 500th story posted on Fanfiction. :)


**I just watched the Scary Godmother movies again and this idea came to me. If you are curious about Scary Godmother, you can find both movies on Youtube. They're really funny. :)**

 **I only own Rachel, Bianca, and Chelsea in this story. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Friendly Skeleton In The Closet**

Chelsea was in bed, but wasn't asleep yet. She glanced toward her closet where she had heard strange sounds the night before coming from there. It had scared her badly and she had turned on her light and left it on as she slept on and off the rest of the night.

She now looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven o'clock and she and her aunt Rachel were the only ones at the mansion right then as the aliens were on a mission and her brother and most of her cousins were at camp while her aunts had all headed out to the lake to relax at Rachel's insistence. Chelsea had declined going to camp as she didn't have good memories of camp when she was a foster child, so Rachel had suggested the young teen stay at the Mansion with her. Bianca had been a little worried, but Rachel had reassured her sister she didn't mind, saying she'd take Chelsea to Universal and the carnival that was coming to town. Bianca had finally agreed and Chelsea had promised her mother to mind her aunt.

Now, the teen was seriously considering asking her aunt if she could stay with her for the night as she was scared the strange sounds would come back. They had only stopped the night before when she had turned on the light. She now pulled the blankets up to hide under when suddenly the noises came back, only they were louder and the knob now rattled.

That did it for Chelsea. She screamed so loud that the walls shook and bolted out her door, running for her aunt's room, still screaming.

* * *

Rachel jumped with a start when she heard the loud scream and barely had time to brace herself as Chelsea came running in, her face white and full of terror as she jumped onto her aunt's bed and clung to her. "Chelsea? What happened? What scared you, honey?" she asked.

Chelsea didn't answer but then noises came from Rachel's closet and the doorknob rattled too. Chelsea yelped and hid behind her aunt, who grabbed her Proto-Tool nearby and aimed it at the door, motioning Chelsea to stay where she was. The young girl watched with wide eyes as her aunt stepped carefully towards her closet door and then reached for the knob, turning it carefully before opening the door quickly and pointing her Proto-Tool, which was humming now as it was warmed up, inside. "Gotcha!" she said.

"Yipe!" came a voice that made Rachel jump slightly. "Oh, Rachel, you scared me to pieces!"

That voice sounded very familiar and Rachel reached for the light in her closet, which illuminated the 'intruder'. "Skully!" said Rachel, recognizing the skeleton as she placed a hand over her heart. "You just about gave _me_ a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he said. "I was just rattling around the closets."

Rachel stepped back, allowing her friend to come in. Chelsea had hidden under the covers when Rachel had opened the closet and now Rachel put her Proto-Tool away. "Chelsea, it's okay," she said. "Our 'intruder' is just an old friend."

Chelsea came out and looked to see who it was. "Skully?" she asked.

Skully's eye sockets widened. "Oh, dear. Was that your closet I was in, sweetie?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh, Chelsea. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The teen sat up, but was still trying to calm down. "Was that you last night too?" she asked.

"Yes, but I thought I had woken Rachel when I saw the light turn on," he said.

"Wait. Skully, you were here last night too?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," he admitted. "Just making my rounds, but when I saw I woke someone up, I headed out to come back tonight. But I didn't mean to scare you or Chelsea."

He looked sad and Rachel hugged him to show she forgave him. "How about calling me next time when you're going to come so I can warn everyone?" she said gently.

Skully nodded, agreeing that that would be best. He now turned to Chelsea, who was almost calmed down, but was still a bit keyed up. He then grinned.

"You know, I know everyone's secrets," he said. "Especially everyone's tickle spots."

Chelsea's eyes widened and she jumped up, but Skully was fast for a skeleton and caught her in his arms, his bony hands going straight for her stomach.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee!" Chelsea giggled before her giggles became louder and turned to laughter as Skully tickled her stomach faster. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel laughed as she watched Chelsea struggle to get away from the friendly skeleton, who simply winked at Rachel and she felt playful at the moment. "Do you want some help, Skully?" she asked.

He nodded. "She squirming too much for me to keep a good grip on her while I'm tickling her," he said. "Would you?"

Nodding, she gently grabbed Chelsea and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her niece, who began struggling as Skully gently lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage and began tickling her soft stomach again, making her squeal with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chelsea laughed. "STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"I've only covered your stomach so far," said Skully with a playful grin. "You have two tickle spots, remember?"

Chelsea was now getting desperate as Skully leaned down and blew a raspberry into her ticklish stomach, making her squeal a little as he kept blowing raspberries into her stomach for a few more minutes until letting her have a break, seeing as she was a bit red in the face. Rachel gently rubbed her niece's back to help her. "You okay, honey?" she asked.

Chelsea nodded, giggling a little more when Skully gave her a playful poke in the stomach as she caught her breath. When she calmed down, the skeleton grinned at her and gently pulled her legs to him and wrapping one arm around her ankles. Chelsea tried to squirm away, but Rachel held her niece in a gentle, but unmoving hug. "Uncle Skully's gonna get you!" the owner of the Grant Mansion singsonged in a teasing voice to her niece.

The young teen was about to protest, but Skully began tickling her calves and she squealed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sounds like you like being tickled," Skully teased as he then got her knees and her feet before stopping, seeing that the young girl was getting tired. Chelsea curled up in her aunt's hug, trying to get her breath back as Rachel rubbed her back gently.

"You doing okay, Chelsea?" her aunt asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said and then hugged Skully, who returned her hug. "I forgive you, Uncle Skully."

He smiled and kissed her forehead affectionately, seeing she was now tired and put her to bed, tucking her in, seeing her fall asleep when he did so.

Rachel smiled and stood up, giving Skully another hug. "One thing's for sure, there'll always be a friendly skeleton in this house's closets," she said.

"You can bet your funny bone on that," said Skully with a wink as Rachel chuckled and watched him head out before heading back to bed and following her niece into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **If you want to know how Chelsea first met Skully, their story is "These Bones Can Still Rattle".**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
